custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Crescent
|mask1=Powerless |powers1=Limited Magnetism powers |header2=Toa of Magnetism |element2= |powers2=Elemental Magnetism powers |mask2= |tools2=Lightning Sword |header3=Toa of Shadow |image3= |element3= |tools3=Shadow-Lightning Sword |powers3=Elemental Magnetism powers, Elemental Shadow powers |group=Order of Mata Nui (former) Aratakhas' Legion |status=Alive |location=Unknown |pron=N/A }} Crescent is a former Toa of Magnetism and former member of the reformed Order of Mata Nui. Since disappearing after the Great Cataclysm War Crescent has resurfaced as a servant of Aratakhas. Biography Life before the War 100 years before the Great Cataclysm War, Crescent was created by Mata Nui as a Fa-Matoran. He did maintenance on the Great Spirit Robot. As a Fa-Matoran he used his limited elemental powers to keep the joints of the robots legs working. Crescent was enslaved during the time the Brotherhood of Makuta reigned the Matoran Universe. He was forced to co-create various mechanisms for the Brotherhood, however nothing came of the creations. Crescent was selected by Mata Nui to become a Toa and reform the Order of Mata Nui under Helryx. Fighting as the Order of Mata Nui As a Order of Mata Nui member, Crescent fought in the Great Cataclysm War. He dispatched several Makuta with the help of Eclipse and Jareroden. When the War was being won by the Brotherhood, the three Toa were easily overwhelmed. Crescent took serious damage as he protected Eclipse from an attack. Jareroden managed to catch the Makuta off-guard with a perfectly timed lighting bolt, allowing Eclipse to deal the finishing blow. Eclipse continued to fight against the Brotherhood while Crescent disappeared. On the Other Side After the War was won by the Order of Mata Nui, Crescent reappeared in darker armour by the side of Aratakhas' Legion. Crescent kept his distance from the Order but was noticeably not himself. During a Skakdi clan war, Crescent was present when Aratakhas' Legion wiped out one army in exchange for service from the other. Crescent briefly clashed with Eclipse and Jareroden, easily overpowering the two but leaving the battle unresolved. Personality and traits Crescent was valiant, noble to his cause. He exceeded all expectations made of him and took pride only in helping others. He showed courage and bravery when he entered the battlefield. Crescent preferred to fight alone, being able to unleash his full Elemental power without affecting his allies, though he was more than capable of working as a team. Always focusing on the task at hand, Crescent ignored everything around him when in combat. He paid attention to his opponents and allies but didn't see the area he was fighting in or anything else. He also didn't pay any heed things irrelevant to the task at hand. After the War, Crescent has displayed little emotion. During his brief encounter with Eclipse and Jareroden, Crescent hesitated as he fought the two but mainly kept himself emotionless. Powers and equipment Crescent was a master of Magnetism, easily bending Protosteel to his will and even making metals levitate. His control of metal was exceptional, rivaling that of a skilled Makuta. As a Toa of Magnetism Crescent wore the mask of Teleportation, Kualsi. His fighting skills were based around teleporting behind his opponent and launching aerial attacks. Cresent used his Lightning Sword to give the impression he was a Toa of Lightning. After appearing with Aratakas' Legion Crescent's powers are primarily focused on shadow manipulation. He retains his powers as a Toa of Magnetism but does not utilise these abilities. Use of his Shadow-Lightning Sword results in black electricity and waves of shadows. Appearances *''The Unveiling'' *''Shadows Past'' *''Falling Out'' Non-Storyline Appearances *''Killcount'' (as Oscuro) Category:Ignika Universe Saga Category:Order of Mata Nui (TDG) Category:Aratakhas' Legion Category:Toa Category:Matoran Category:Toa of Magnetism Category:Fa-Matoran Category:Magnetism Category:Shadow